


Please, come inside

by bellarkewarrior



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, One Shot, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkewarrior/pseuds/bellarkewarrior
Summary: Clarke is about to get herself killed, but Bellamy can’t let that happen.





	Please, come inside

Clarke’s about to make the worst decision of her life, one that will probably end up with her dead. But it doesn’t matter, not when Madi’s life is in jeopardy, and Bellamy’s as well. She walks through the forest as stealthy as she can, trying not to step in the wrong place and make a noise. She takes 5, 6, 8 more steps. And suddenly, some hands cover her mouth and pull her back, causing her to clash with a body; it’s Bellamy, she recognizes him instantly. She would never forget how his touch feels in her skin, the warmth of his body, the confort of ~~her~~ ~~favorite~~ ~~place~~ ~~in~~ ~~the~~ ~~world~~ his chest. She shakes her head, putting aside those thoughts and confront him.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Bellamy?” She asks, accuser. She doesn’t like anything to get in the middle of her plans; not even him.

 

Bellamy looks at her, his eyes full of worry and even a little bit of sadness, “Keeping you from making the worst mistake of your life.” He says, “Don’t you see that, if you do this, you’ll die Clarke?”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes, pretending not to care “I have to die of something.” She answers, cold. She clearly doesn’t want to die. She clearly rather live a long life next to Madi ~~and~~ ~~Bellamy~~.But she can’t. And they are worth sacrificing for.

 

Bellamy sighs, clearly annoyed “What about Madi, huh?” he stares so deeply into her eyes that she thinks he may even be able to suck her soul.

 

Clarke clears her throat, looking away “She has you.” she answers, looking back at him. Bellamy face changes completely, you can see the shock in his eyes; almost as if he can’t believe that, after betraying Clarke’s trust once, she still trusts him. And, to be fair, she can’t believe it either. She tried to hate him. She tried to think the worst of him. But he’s Bellamy and she ~~loves~~ ~~him~~ can’t hate him even if she wants to. And even though she fought it, she couldn’t help but listen to that little voice in her head that tells her that he’s still ~~her~~ Bellamy, the one who she trusts the most. “And, as long as she has you, I know she’ll be alright.”

 

Bellamy looks at her, with sad eyes, “Please, come inside...” he says, in what seemed like a plea, which enclosed a sob.

 

Clarke feels her chest ache deeply, in response to those words she had her before and decided to ignore back then... she remembers how things ended after that, how couldn’t she? She’ll never forgive herself for leaving him. She closes her eyes. ‘ _You_ _left_ _me_ ’ — Bellamy’s voice repeat in her head. She shakes her head, trying to push those thoughts away; she can’t afford to get distracted now. “Why do you even care, Bellamy?” she asks, frowning. A lump forms in her throat, and suddenly she can’t take it anymore “If I’m not your family,” she swallows, “you made that very clear to me.” she lets out a bitter laugh.

 

Bellamy looks at her, eyes widen “Clarke, I-“

 

“And I left you to die at Polis,” she interrupts him as she starts walking around, “after you decided to betray my trust,” Tears start falling down her face, and she can’t tell whether they’re sad tears or angry ones, “after I waited for you for 6 fucking years, Bellamy.” she takes a deep breath, leans her head back and let’s out a bitter laugh that she has been holding since the day she found out, “After you came back dating the woman who threatened to kill me more times that I can count.”

 

“You were dead, Clarke!” Bellamy shouts, tired and maybe even a little sad, or mad, she couldn’t tell. Clarke stops in her place and turns around to face him, his eyes are full of tears he had clearly been trying to hold back. “I had to grieve you for 6 years. I had to torture myself thinking about what could’ve been if you did make it back, if I didn’t leave you behind because I decided to hear your stupid advice,” he pauses, takes a deep breath “‘ _but_ _the_ _only_ _way_ _to_ _make_ _sure we_   _survive_ , _is_ _if_ _you_ _use_ _this_ _too_.’” He quotes her, and Clarke feel her heart ache; she can’t believe he remembers. “And it was so damn hard for me to go, to don’t stay behind, to be the man you always though I was...” he turns around and punches a tree, with enough strength to make a sound but not enough to hurt himself. “You were dead, and I was locked in the space with 6 persons. It took me three years to forgive Echo for what she did to you, for being there instead of you.” he explains, “But I couldn’t hate her forever, not if I was going to live with her for as long as I did. So yes, I forgave her.”

 

Clarke shakes her head, she can’t believe him ”But you didn’t need to fall for her!” She yells, “And while you were up there falling in love with the woman that threatened to kill me, I was down here calling you every day of those 6 years.” She shouts, without even stopping to think about it. Oh god. Now it’s too late to take it back. Bellamy’s mouth falls open, and he’s about to say something but hell no, she isn’t finished yet, “So I’m asking you now, Bellamy. Why do you even care so much, after-“ Clarke starts asking, expecting no more than a ‘you know what? Go.’ Marking his surrender.

 

“Because I’m in love with you!” Bellamy shouts, interrupting, with a broken voice. Clarke’s heart starts beating like it had never done before, and she thinks it might even explode. And his expression reveals that even him didn’t see that coming. “That’s why I broke up with Echo this morning,” he pauses, takes a deep breath “I-I can’t lose you again, okay?”’ he looks at her with such an intensity that almost puts Clarke on her knees. But instead, she walks towards him, tugs him from his t-shirt and kisses him. And for a second, she thinks about pulling away because he doesn’t seem to be about to correspond her, but eventually he grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer. She curls her fingers in his shirt, and then her hands travel to his hair. She feels Bellamy’s hands move from her waist to her shoulders, and then up around her neck, her jaw, her hair. Like he wanted to touch her all over, like he wanted to make sure this is real; that she’s real. And, to be honest, even her was afraid that she would wake up and all of this would be nothing but a beautiful dream, like many others she had before. But then she opens her mouth to breathe, swallows his groan and it all becomes so, so real for her. Bellamy pulls apart and she’s so disappointed, but he grabs her hand and leads her back to the camp; more specifically, to his tent.

Once there, she opens her mouth to say something when Bellamy’s hands wrap around her tights, lifting her into his arms and his teeth graze the skin of her earlobe. His lips travel from her earlobe spreading kisses all over her jaw until her neck. She shudders, and accidentally lets out a groan, “Sh, Clarke. We don’t want to wake anyone up.” he whispers, and it amazes her how good his voice feels on her neck. His mouth meets hers again, and he kisses her with such an intensity and passion that she thinks that’s it; she’s melting into his arms. She kisses him back with the same pressure; so desperately, so needy. She needs him. All of him. Forever.

She jumps down, places her hands against his perfect structured chest, and pushes him into the bed. She climbs into his lap and takes off her shirt, throwing it across the tent. He imitates her. She leans forward and kisses him, so needly that she almost feels embarrassed; except she doesn’t, she’s sure she’s never going to regret anything of what’s happening tonight. Bellamy groans and his hands travel the length of her body. His touch is soft and furious at the same time, and she thinks that this, this is better than she had ever imagined it would be. She pulls away and starts trailing kisses all over his neck, then over his jaw, and now she’s kissing his freckles — those goddamn freckles. Then she slowly goes down and starts trailing a path down his chest, smiles when she sees Bellamy lean his head back and close his eyes. “You’re so perfect.” He mutters, and she can swear her heart has finally exploded. This feeling, agh — she thinks — it can’t get better than this. She feels Bellamy’s hands on her jaw, indicating her to go up, so she does. And when she’s there she sees his eyes, brighting so damn hard and in a way that’s so special that makes her entire body fill with joy. She gives him a soft kiss in the mouth and starts kissing his neck again, “You’re killing me,” he pauses, taking a deep breath and Clarke laughs in his neck, “Princess.” Clarke’s heart stops beating at those words she hadn’t heard in a long time, and now she realizes how much she missed.

“Is that a problem?” She asks, raising and eyebrow. Bellamy flips them over, pinning her against his attempt of bed. His arms rest on each side of her head as he kisses her neck, and unbuttons her jeans, pushing them to her ankles for Clarke to kick them off. She sighs, locking her ankles on his lower back and bringing him as close as she can, eliminating any distance between them; and it’s still not enough, neither she thinks it’ll ever be enough. She trails her hand between them as she begins to unbuckle his pants. And then time stops, completely; it freezes, as she tries to capture this moment forever. And she drowns in it.

 

 

Clarke’s wrapped around him when she wakes up. Bellamy hugs her tighter, she tucks her head on his chest and can’t help to smile like an idiot. She feels so calm, so fulfilled, so pleasured and full of joy. This — she thinks — this is how it must feel to be loved. His arms, as she remembered, still feel like home to her; even more now. Last night was simply perfect, there was no other way to describe it. He made her feel things she never thought she was able to feel.

“I love you.” She says, looking up at him.

 

Bellamy gives her the softest smile ever and her heart melts a little, “I love you too.” He answers, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

 

She just wants to stay like this, to live in this moment, forever. But she knows she can’t, “We still have to figure out a way to fix everything. You know, since you stopped me from doing an honorable thing.” she says, smirking.

 

“I stopped you from doing a stupid thing. And if I hadn’t done it, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Bellamy traces soft patterns on her shoulders, Clarke closes her eyes “Would you rather be in another place right now? Because I wouldn’t.” He asks, and Clarke shakes her head so fast it may fall out. Bellamy laughs a little and her whole body shivers. “Anyway, can we figure it out later?” he asks, leaving soft kisses all over her face.

 

Clarke smiles, “Whenever you’re ready.” She says, unable to deny anything to the brown eyes that are looking at her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed💛 Let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
